Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the management and operation of network cameras and the connection or pairing of wireless devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to facilitated connection or pairing of network cameras with other computing devices by making the network camera available to the operating system as a USB camera.
Many cameras today provide an interface to produce specific video streams over a network interface, such as over real-time streaming protocol (RTSP) or over HTTP streaming, such as Apple's HTTP Live Streaming, Adobe's HTTP Dynamic Streaming, or Microsoft's HTTP Smooth Streaming. Similarly many of these cameras allow the simultaneous streaming of different versions of a stream. These cameras lack the ability to intelligently interact with online video services and local computers and to optimally use multiple video streams sent to different network destinations for different network purposes.